Pensamientos?
by MeilinSnape
Summary: De por si es dificil estar cuerdo en este mundo, ahora en el mágico y siendo Tonks? Fic Cortito! Summary chafa,yo sé pero en fin, entren y lean! y porque usted lo pidió! 3 Cap up!
1. Default Chapter

**Hola! este fic surgió de una "carta" que estaba escribiendo a un maestro(jeje de puro coraje, ya sabrán , de esas que piensas que te gustaria que leyeran , que empiezan "estimado profesor" y terminan con un "Ch¡ngue su Madre!! con todo respeto atte...") pero a medida que me fui escribiendo me pareció perfecto para un fic, y eh aquí!, espero que lo disfruten, esta cortito pero bueno...**

* * *

**_¿Pensamientos?_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

**-Realmente no se que me pasa, **¿porqué siento esto?,** estoy muy frustrada!! ...tal vez sea porque no eh tomado café el día de hoy… **bueno, podría ser… **Me siento muy extraña**, porque cada vez que lo veo, o no decimos nada, o salimos con el orgullo herido (y uno que otro objeto personal partido en dos) no hay un en medio, es un extremo u otro, es 0 o 100 no hay 50** ...¿qué sucede!? ¿Qué le eh hecho?, ¿qué me ah hecho? ¿Por qué? **No entiendo, algo malo pasa conmigo, porque yo suelo ser siempre muy centrada, nada me afecta nunca! Y mi torpeza natural nada tiene que ver, eso es genético. Simplemente no se porque…porque yo…a mi…me parece…pienso que…que talvez…no sé!...que talvez ese sujeto malhumorado, cascarrabias, insensible, frío, sin amor propio, rezongón, que no puede dejar de tener la ultima palabra, infeliz, maldito, desgraciado, cruel, machista, sin gusto, horrible, malvado, sin corazón, ególatra, creído, seguidor del favoritismo, energúmeno, pedazo de nada, temperamental de mierda!, con _hermosos y profundos ojos negros, porte superior, elegancia al andar_, de _sonrisa _perversa pero a la vez _completamente sexy_…HEY!! Un momento!!! ¿Cuál era el propósito de esta descripción? Y ¿Cómo llegue de malhumorado a Sexy?, eso es muuuuuucho camino, creo que estoy volviéndome loca, ya no se ni lo que pienso…pero es verdad, mmm…si, el demonio le quedará corto pero creo…, NO Tonks!!, no crees, **Sabes**!, Sé que qui…quie…**quiero?** Vaya eso es mucho...**Sé que quiero a Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del Gran Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería**…… Por Merlín!!! Pero que pensé!!!??? … porque lo pensé…verdad?, no! Mierda! Creo que lo eh dicho!...**mmm****…**veamos, por allá no veo a nadie**…uff! nadie me oy**…eso es un alivio, creo…espero, que nadie me haya escuchado…**­­­­-**

**-Tonks? ¿Qué hace ahí tumbada en el suelo?-**

**-Ah!!??** Madre! Que es Snape y me ah sacado el susto de mi vida, **Nada, es que… me tropecé…jaja…como sabrá mi torpeza esta para llorar…** ¿olvide mencionar que me había topado con una puerta que salio de la nada??-

**-Si, lo sé, su torpeza deja mucho que desear… deje la ayudo-**

**-Em…Si, Gracias…** Ahora si! Que confusión! Me ayudó a levantarme!!, me voy a morir!!...**Gracias profesor…-**

**-De nada…y Tonks…sépase que en nada soy malhumorado, y dígale a Potter que lo espero en mi despacho para sus clases de Oclumancia…-**

-……Se ha ido…**Oh**** no**…NO!! No!no!no!nonononono!!, no puede ser!! acabo de caer en cuenta... HA ESTADO AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO!!!, ya valió &#$" que hubiera estado hablando o no …es Severus Snape… y a parte de que tiene buen oido…maneja con facilidad la LEGILIMANCIA!!!... no lo creo...eh? qué fue ese ruido? **oh**** no**!! Aquí voy de nuevo! Y ahora ese jarrón si va directo a mi cabeza!!!

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Hola!, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea tan cortito!! agradecere que me envien algun review diciendome que les pareció. :D**

**Espero sus Reviews!!!**

**Meilin...Snape(muajaja) XD**

**"Amo ****Con ****Toda ****el**** Alma ****A**** Snape ****y ****El ****Estarlo**** Abrazando, ****Pero ****Amo ****Mas ****Aun ****El ****Estarle ****Chingando"******

**(.-'-.La Tonks del Volante.-'-.)******

**(.-'-.2004.-'-.)**


	2. 2nd Chapter

Hola, wow, no me esperaba tantos reviews por este minific (si, 8 son muuuuuchisimos para mi!! 0) y como me dijeron que lo continuara pues aqui esta!! Pero ahora es lo que pasa con Sev, después de que se topó con Tonks...disfrutenlo!!

-ABCDEFG- pensamiento

**-ABCDEFG- DIALOGO**

* * *

**_¿Pensamientos?_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

-Bueno Severus, eres bruto o que??, tenias que decir eso? tenias que terminar como el gran "Severus-Snape-Se-Legilimancia-Y-Si-Leí-Lo-Que-Pensaste" y decir que no soy malhumorado! ahora sabe que "leíste" su cabezota hueca!! **Eres un Idiota!! **...pero bien, que mas da, sabiendo cómo soy..."cascarrabias, insensible, frío, sin amor propio, rezongón, que no puedo dejar de tener la ultima palabra, infeliz, maldito, desgraciado, cruel, machista, sin gusto, horrible, malvado, sin corazón, ególatra, creído,favoritista, energúmeno, pedazo de nada" no creo que me diga nada, y menos que me reclame... **vaya pero que buena memoria...**cómo recorde todo lo que me dijo?...bueno, creo que dolió...en cierta forma**....na! imposible...**aunque también dijo que tengo hermosos y profundos ojos negros, porte superior, elegancia al andar, y una sonrisa perversa completamente sexy...si, tengo exelente memoria...**jeje**...uh? lo estupido que me debo de ver sonriendo asi en medio del pasillo...necesito privacidad...pero **en donde hayas privacidad en este castillo repleto de alumnos metiches y chismosos!!!-**

**-Profesor Snape?, se encuentra bien?-**

**-Eh?** oh, es Potter**....qué quiere Potter?-**

**-mmm...Tonks me dijo que me esperaba en su despacho...ya sabe..para las clases de...-**

**-Claro que sé para que Potter!!, por quién me toma? y ademas quien le preguntó algo?-**

-¬¬ vejete chiflado....-

**-bueno pero quién cree que soy??no soy acaso quién le enseña oclumancia? deberia dar por entendido que sé LEGILIMANCIA! **estupido Potty...**y vaya y digale vejete al director!-**

**-Hablabas Severus?-**

**-Em no, Director Dumbledore...**y éste de donde ()/?¡"# salió?-

**-De las cocinas Profesor...ahora si me disculpan...-**

**-**O.o deeeacuerdo, en que estaba? oh si! **Potter vayase a su sala común y no vuelva a llamarme vejete...**que no soy tan viejo...bien, mirada asesina, Potter se da media vuelta ,se va enojado...y me importa? **claro que no!** y...se marchó...bien en que estaba? oh si, en mi sexy sonrisa...-

pass 

-Pero que diab...**Tonks?-**

**-Em...eh...yo...lolamentoprofesoryameiba-**

**-**que dijo?...**espere..que es lo que lamenta?-**

**-O-O...**y ahora que le digo?-

-Cómo que 'qué me dice?'-

-**ehmm...por haberlo empujado...**pues porque mas? por haber pensado que tiene el cuerpo mas...DEMONIOS!!! LO OLVIDE!!-

-QUE??...**que dijo**?...habré "leido" bien?-

**-Eh? yo decir algo? no, nada yo no eh dicho nada**...solo pensé en su pefecto cu...erpo....oh! Gran idiota lo hiciste de nuevo!! ya callate!!...TT...pero si ni estoy hablando!!! ah! tengo que huir!!-

-OO vaya...je y considerando que grito a los 4 vientos que me quiere...bien porque solo hay un Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del Gran Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería...jaja esto se pone bueno**....a donde va? Tonks cuidado con esa puerta!-**

** pass **

**::minutos de inconciencia::**

**- .** ouch...eso dolio...eh? que pasó?...dios mio! me morí!! estoy flotando!!-

-Jaja esta si que esta loquita...loquita?...ba! no importa...jaja creer que esta muerta...niña! abre los ojos!... observa..te cargo a la enfermeria!-

-Y que será de mi familia!? mi madré sufrirá tanto...yo su unica hija...-

-Deacuerdo ya es mucho... Ahem...-

-**Umbrige?!madre mia el demonio!!-**

-Que?...¬¬U...**Em Tonks veo que despertó antes de que llegaramos a la enfermeria...-**

-OO...hay dios!...no es Umbrige ni el demonio...¬-¬ pero casi le llega...-

-ô.ó...ja..ja..ja...eso no me hizo ni pizca de gracia...lo lamento-

pass 

-Uy!..mi pobre trasero! porque me dejo caer? ¬¬"......-

-¬¬" **oops lo lamento tanto, pero debería conciderar una dieta..no querra verse como La profra. Umbrige...o si? ¬-¬**-

-OO ya se porqué....¬¬ gorda yo!?...solo porque a su cuerpo no se le puede reclamar na...da...OO TONKS CORRE Y SI TIENES SUERTE TE MATAS DE UN GOLPE!!-

-**Tonks cuidado!...** OOU no de nuevo...-

**_Fin...? (si ustedes quieren)_**

* * *

**Hola!, espero que les haya gustado esta 2nda parte.****Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews :D no olviden enviar algun review diciendome que les pareció esta 2da parte. :D**

**Espero sus Reviews!!!**

**Meilin...Snape(muajaja) XD**

**"Amo ****Con ****Toda ****el**** Alma ****A**** Snape ****y ****El ****Estarlo**** Abrazando, ****Pero ****Amo ****Mas ****Aun ****El ****Estarle ****Chingando"******

**(.-'-.La Tonks del Volante.-'-.)******

**(.-'-.2004.-'-.)**


	3. 3th Chapter

Hola! Madre Santa del cerrito! Cuanto review! Sniff… aparte de feliz Me siento tan miserable y culpable! No eh actualizado desde el año pasado y eso es desde… ¬¬U , ok olviden eso ultimo, mejor no saco cuentas porque luego me espanto( aparte de que sería demaciado descarado ponerme a contar uno por uno TOOOOOODOS los dias que han pasado –.–U ) , en serio se merecen un gigantesco GOMEN NASAI! (Traducción: casi, casi como "les pido TRES MIL MILLONES TROPOCIETOS MIL PERDONES") quiero agradecerles a amsp14, fairygranger, magda-1992, Florence Rose, Rhian Malory, BlackLady, LeSs, strega-in-progress, Indira de Snape, Chica-Felton-Malfoy , Polillofobica , Helenyu VV.Python , Candy-for-Blacky y a tercy-S-Scloe por sus reviews del 2 capitulo! Muchas gracias! Y aunque de nada sirve que me excuse, tengo que decir que no actualice porque no quisiera, sino porque me…sniff bloquearon!...T–T pero bueno, eso ya no importa! Aquí les va el final (y mas me vale que salga bien T–T )

– ABCDEFG – pensamiento

**– ABCDEFG – DIALOGO**

* * *

**¿****Pensamientos**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

– No, no voy a abrir los ojos, no lo haré –.– , ah! Pero tengo qué, T,T sniff…no quiero!... se que si lo hago él va a estar ahí, POR MERLÍN ¿ PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA TONKS¿ ESA ES TU IDEA DE UNA HUÍDA! CORRER Y METERTE UN SUPER RANAZO...buaa!…para colmo me duele el trasero de santo golpe que me di! ¬ ¬ me eh estado lastimando mi pequeña retaguardia todo el día, que no les han dicho que esas puertas que aparecen mágicamente de la nada son dañinas para MI salud?...tendré que hablar con Dumbledore!... –

– **Ahem****… Tonks? Me podría explicar que son todas esas caídas y huidas tan…tan…em…extrañas? –**

**– Em…este…porqué estoy algo hiperactiva, vera si no tomo café como que me da no se qué y actuó un poquitín extraña…de hecho agradezco que no eh quedado inconsciente en lo que va del día jejeje –**

**– Em si no recuerdo mal ya quedo inconsciente una vez en el día… –**

**– ah! si… ¬¬ lo había olvidado…,este, con su permiso profesor tengo cosas que hacer…. Adiós…. –**

**– bueno pero que usted piensa que soy tonto o un viejo con problemas de memoria? No ira a pensar que creeré que lo ocurrido hace unos minutos fue producto de mi imaginación o si? –**

**– Eee… pues si es así QUE ESTUPENDA IMAGINACIÓN TIENE PROFESOR! Mmm, ah si! Decía que ya me iba…jeje…adi… –**

**– No se atreva a mover un solo músculo… –**

**– Pero… –**

**– A mi oficina ahora! _– (N/AO.O uy…)_**

**_' Bien, ahora podemos ver a nuestra torpe..em a nuestra Aurora favorita caminando lentamente detrás del Sexy, hermoso, precioso profesor Snape, mientras se dirigen a las mazmorras lugar de trabajo de nuestro Super sexy, protagonista de fantasi….em….profesor Snape…. '_**

**– Entre…**vamos! Muévete, no tengo tu tiempo!... ¬ ¬ –

– que miedo,mamá ayuda!... no recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo desde que aquella ves cuando… Snape me castigó en 7mo grado por la explosión de mazmorra 5…uuU…ay! Tenía que ser el, Solo él me da miedo! ¬.¬ qué irónica es la vida…, aunque cuando… –

– **Ahem****!..ya termino de ver al vacío?** O de pensar no se que?..rayos, mocosa tonta ahora hasta se me hace feo leerle la mente a alguien…Quien sabe de que me vaya yo a enterar!... –

– **Este, si yo …yo..si…em.. – **gulp **– que quería profesor? – **preguntó "inocentemente"(mejor dicho haciéndose la tonta)

**– Vaya por lo visto también tiene problemas de memoria…déjeme refrescársela…**¿y ahora qué? Porque puso esa cara? –

– Ô.o –

– ù.ú…mmm, que mal pensada es esta niña! **Ahem****, decía déjeme le refresco la memoria!** ...vaya! ya quito la cara de descerebrada…. **Podría explicarme el porqué de su conducta a lo largo de todo el día, desde que la encontré tirada en el suelo esta mañana se ha comportado de manera extraña!**...jajaja Severus eres malo – a ver dale una de esas sonrisas perversamente sexys! –

– **Este… **yo? Extraña? No! Para nada! Porqué pone esa cara? Me voy a derretir aquí mismito!...**em****, como le va con las clases de Harry? –**

**– Pues...más o menos, el chico simplemente…OIGA! No me cambie el tema! – **salió más lista de lo que parece…¬¬

– **ah si…no se porque lo dice…. – **contestó disimuladamente

– **Mmm****, tal vez porque cada vez que me topo con usted, sale despavorida hacia alguna pared, puerta, pilar u objeto sólido que de una u otra forma logra impactarse contra usted?...no le parece suficiente razón, dígame¿Qué demonios le pasa? **Como si no lo supiera muajaja **puedo descartar la idea de que me teme, porque ni en sus días de estudiante lo hacía… –**

**– **ah! Es lo que usted cree!...**miedo? jaja no, claro que no….**no es eso! Es peor! **Le repito, no me pasa nada! n.nU –**

**– Y le repito yo a usted ¿piensa acaso que soy tonto, contesté de una ves, y quite esa cara! –**

**– ô.ô… –**

**– Que no me escuchó señorita? –**

**– **Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… **_(N/A no crean que por lo de señorita, solo le entró un ataque de "nervios risueños") _**_este…..em…y ahora?..._Tonks! ten los……pantalones para contestar!..._pero no traigo pantalón_!…..NO ME REFIERO A ESO!..._entonces? se más clara! Em…niñas si me permitieran darles un consejo..._más clara? Si soy TU!..._ah…cierto…bueno ya! Que? Le digo que se que sabe y que probablemente el sepa que yo se que él sabe?_ Eh….este, algo así…ya te las arreglarás chicas, deberían…_Esta bien_...**ahem****…sabe porque eh estado así? –**

**– No, por eso le estoy preguntando –** vaya que cabecita hueca..¿Cabecita?...bueno… –.–U –

**– No me venga con que no sabe, sabe perfectamente y ha estado jugando todo el tiempo¿que? le gusta ver a las personas al borde de los nervios o sus caras asustadas? – **

**– OO –**

**– **Dios mio Tonks! Lo has logrado! Puso cara de leche agria! Esta asombrado! _Tonks__, no creo que sea lo más conveniente…_shh, tu cállate linda, Jaja, no te molestará más! _Y quien dijo que no quería que me molestara? ¬¬ _Que? ñ.ñ _Nada… _–

– **Como se atreve! Me puede decir como supone usted que yo sabría que pasa? **Ya se me cayó mi teatro! Y tan bonita obra que se estaba presentando –,– **–**

**– Am..no sé … _– dijo con un tono de lo más sarcástico posible – _**RAYOS! REALMENTE NO SÉ! – **_Tonks_****_ observó la oficina _**– …AJÁeso, viendo un libro que llevaba por titulo "Oclumancia, el poder de bloquear tu mente" **talvez, por eso! – _dijo señalando el libro – _digo, realmente me creé tan tonta?**

**– **Pregunta capciosa…contesto o no contesto? **Claro que no! –**

**– Entonces admite que si sabe porque estoy así! **Bravo Tonks! Confunde al enemigo!.._enemigo_..bueno pues, me entendiste..._si_..Entonces cállate y sigue…_ok_,_ok_…¬¬… **–**

**– Si!... SI LO SÉ **QUIEN DEMONIOS DIJO ESO? CONCIENCIA! _te juro que no fui yo! _CORAJE?_ Yo tampoco! _INOCENCIA?... INOCENCIA?_ Inocencia abandonó el edificio hace décadas Severus..._CALLATE AMARGURA! FUISTE TU_ No..para que querría yo decirlo…_RAZON?..._NO Severus, no fui yo…_ IMPULSO? DE SEGURO FUISTE TU!_ Ja! Soy impulso no estupidez!...hey! tampoco fui yo! _QUIEN DEMONIOS CONTESTO ENTONCES?_ Tú!.._em..YO?..._Si! _DEMONIOS! –

**_'Un gran silencio se apoderó de la oficina, Snape miraba la puerta asombrado su gran estupidez, como le hubiera gustado poder salir corriendo por esa puerta, y Tonks no podía moverse, en un principio su boca casi tocaba el suelo y sus ojos parecían platos, para luego cambiar a una mirada entre triste y enfadada…después su zapatos empezaron a parecerle fascinantes, ya que no dejaba de verlos….'_**

**_:1 minuto:_**

**_:2 minutos:_**

**_:5 minutos:_**

**_:10 minutos:_**

**_'Y seguían sin decir nada, solo Sev, se había acercado a su chimenea dándole a Tonks la espalda y las……ganas de tirarse al fuego lo invadían, Tonks seguía viendo sus zapatos…'_**

– "_Ten los pantalones..blabla….." ya ves lo que pasa?..._Oye a mi no me culpes, yo solo lo sugerí y tu obedeciste , aparte Y que si dijo que si sabía? Tu ya sabías igualmente…de que te sorprendes?..._Es solo que…me da tristeza que sea así! Estuvo jugando todo el día sabiendo que yo estaba con la angustia en el corazón!.._.Tonks, te intenté decir que no era buena idea…pero solo obedeces a esta atrabancada! oh! si cúlpame a mi! Además no te dije que te callaras? A mi no me calla nadie! Pues como que deberías empezar a hacerlo!..._no me provoques! _Uy uy, desaparece! Ah, te decía Tonks… Como el señor tiene fama de considerado… te sorprende?..._bueno…no..Pero….ah! que hago?...aparte ya me duelen las piernas de tanto estar parada…_pues siéntate…_¬¬ hablo sobre lo otro no lo de mis piernas ..tal vez debí obedecer a la otra voz..…._ah!...no, yo te estoy diciendo! _Entonces dime que hacer! _Em..pues no sé, has lo que te diga la razón…_la haz visto por aquí últimamente? _Ahora que lo mencionas, no…_¬¬ querida, si no te habías dado cuenta aun..TU ERES MI RAZÓN! _Rayos!...em…entonces ve a preguntarle a tu conciencia U _esta de vacaciones…_Al impulso? _Debe estar cansado trabaja 23 horas al día…._bueno, esta bien…pues te aconsejo que _no! Olvídalo, mejor lo hago a mi modo… –_

– Rayos…me estoy asando aquí, maldita chimenea…._Severus _Si? _Que estas haciendo? _Quemándome por esta maldita chimenea? _Aparte!. Yo hablo de la situación, estas ahí como un niño torpe asustado porque la nena sabe que jugaste! _No jugué..solo me divertía…rayos es lo mismo, y que hago? _Sientes lo mismo? _Er..este….ah…que? me podrías repetir la pregunta? _NO, contesta…_ grrr. Pues…pues la niña _MUJER _bueno si…no esta de mal ver…de hecho es muy bella… _ajá__..que mas? _Em...pues, es muy torpe! Siempre esta explotando algo o tirándolo de un 4 piso… _si, pero que más…_aunque cuando esta centrada es muy buena, hace excelentes pociones y es muy hábil en duelo…además de que muchas veces sus cuidados son mejores que lo de Madame Pomfrey…_Si, continua Severus…¿crees que se mereció toda esa tensión el día de hoy? _No… _¿y que debes de hacer?_ Pedir disculpas? _Exacto! De hecho te iba decir que saltaras al fuego pero me agrada mas tu respuesta…_ ûu contéstame algo…_si? _DONDE HABÍAS ESTADO? LLEVO MINUTOS PELEANDOME CON UNA BOLA DE INUTILES…mejor dicho ¿Quién eres que nunca te había visto por aquí antes? _Oh..bueno, es que no me conocías…más bien, te negabas a conocerme, pero ves que útil suelo ser? Mi nombre empieza con A…y es todo lo que diré…conforme?…_mm, no del todo pero gracias…_de nada…ahora haz lo que dijiste… _Si… –

**–** **Profesor –**

**– Tonks –**

**– Oh, continúe … – **

**– No, hable usted por favor –**

**– Insisto –**

**– Eh…bien, lo diré rápido, ya que esta situación es muy incomoda…le ruego que me disculpe por lo anterior…no tengo justificación, solo pido que pueda seguir hablándome –**

**– **a ver, y que vas a hacer Tonks? Muéstrame eso que dices será "a tu modo" _y lo haré ahora cállate… _**profesor… – **

**– Si? –**

**_'No tu oportunidad de decir nada, Tonks estaba colgada de su cuello y lo besaba intensamente, automáticamente la rodeo con su (musculosos n.n) brazos y continuo besándola, el asunto esta poniéndose "MEJOR" hasta que por mala jugada de la vida tocaron a su puerta y sin esperar el "adelante" media clase de 5° ( Gryffindors obviamente) enojados entraron rápidamente esperando el poder reclamar a su profesor la calificación que les había dado esa mañana, agarrando a su Querido (y sexy _****XP_) profesor de pociones con las manos en la Auror…( algo me dice que la frase no va así) y dando una buen demostración de sus reflejos ( y algo de sentido comúnnomás tantito) dieron media vuelta y salieron a la misma velocidad con la que entraron…'_**

**_:2 segundos:_**

**_:7 segundos:_**

**_– _****Eh…yo… eh…profesor...yo… –**

**– Quiere seguir hablando? –**

**– Em...no… –**

**– Yo tampoco –**

**' Y**** continuaron donde se quedaron como Dios manda .… '**

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Realmente espero no haber decepcionado a nadie (aunque es probable que lo haya hecho T-T) Se que después del medio siglo que paso debí haber hecho un mejor trabajo pero…sniff…ya que….Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. **

**Comentarios, tomatazos, ordenes de restricción en mi contra: mándenmelo en un review, nomás denle al pequeño botoncito morado que dice GO – **

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**Meilin****...Snape(muajaja) XD**

**"Amo Con Toda el Alma A Snape y El Estarlo Abrazando, Pero Amo Mas Aun El Estarle Ching_"(ya me lo censuraron… ¬¬)_**

**(.–****'–.La Tonks del Volante.–'–.)**

**(.–****'–.2005.–'–.)**

**P.D**** porfavor, oremos todos juntos para que no me quiten la historia (o alguna de las que a tengo, ya que suelen cancelarme una cada ves que actualizo –.–U)**


End file.
